boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
Restricted 'Due to the population increase please be certain to ask a staff about the Kitsune you are wanting to make, write up the profile and turn it in for approval. ' List of elements: 1: Life (restricted) 2: Death (restricted) 3: Light 4: Shadow (restricted) 5: Fire 6: Wind 7: Lightning 8: Water 9: Ice 10: Rock 11: Metal 12: Wood 13: Sound Mythology Rumor tells of a time somewhere in the world when a sorceress lorded over the forest creatures of a small wilderness. Horrid tales of magic experiments and dealings of death and misery escaped to the animals of the forest. Until one clever little creature decided to do something about it. The small, swift fox snuck into the witches home when she went to find another subject and stole the wand from her very workshop. Though as he moved to leave, the witch burst in, catching the fox in the act. Quickly the fox darted away, moving to the forest. The witch was frantic, first chasing the fox and when that failed she began tossing spells the fox's way. Panicking the creature spun, and by chance one spell hit the wand in its maw, in an instant the fox was gone. The spell and wand sent the critter spiraling through realities and planes, passing through all 13 planes of the elements. It's said the fox's body absorbed some of the essence of all the planes it touched, until it stopped upon the final plane. The small white fox was transformed into the first.. the ten tailed beast. But never would she know it, for as her eyes opened to see the plane of pure ether.. her soul shattered from the sheer amount of power it absorbed. The ten tail was gone, and in its place stood 13 lesser creatures. Each born of her likeness, her spiritual imprint, but each held only one of the 13 elements. And thus the great Kitsune race was born, with the council of elders to lead them. History The kitsune are a race of 'spirit' foxes. Its unknown if the myth is true or not about their actual creation however, its known that they live in a pocket world they have dubbed the 'spirit' realm. The tribes spent many years in isolation, until one elder turned her eyes to a new discovery, the material world. She found that within this world the sensations of the physical were quite to her liking and very addicting. And so the shadow kitsune, Serenity set out in her conquest and tyrannical rule of one section of the world. And the elder council came to stop her. The 12 elders destroyed her physical body and sealed her away in a pocket dimension, setting its key in a very unlikely location, the blood of her element. Since then no shadow kitsune has been set upon the council. Indeed the shadow tribe was outcast into the harsh world of the physical plane and most found themselves hunted for Serenity's deeds. Even to this day when a shadow kitsune is born, at the young age of a 100 it is cast out to fend for itself in the world of the physical. Since Serenity though, few kitsunes travel to the physical plane, and normally they only go out of boredom. Often just appearing to tease, or torment the locals. Which is why the kitsune is often referred to as a malicious trickster of sorts. Culture Each tribe has their own hierarchy and culture. The elder tends to sit back and watch from afar, governing the tribes dealings with other tribes. The council merely maintains peace between the elements. The kitsune have a very loose family unit, if one could call it such. For due to the strange way they came into existence, and their 'mothers' exposure to the different planes, even if two kitsune of the same tribe have a child there is a high chance the child will not be of the same element as their parents. So at the age of 100 the child is sent to be raised by its tribe. Traits Kitsune are natural illusionist. And they generally master their element very quickly. However they are not limited to just those two schools. Kitsune's can learn from any school as they are naturally talented in magic and their souls are condensed ether. However, casting their opposing force is both dangerous and painful to them, save for the sound tribe. The tails of the kitsune grow for every 100 years of life. They represent the amount of ether the kitsunes soul can contain and should contain. Also, because of the unique soul and their connection to the ether, when the kitsune starts to tap into its mana, the soul of the creature seeps upwards through its aura, coating the kitsune in what appears to be a rather colorful fire. This is often referred to as foxfire, but in truth is the physical manifestation of the kitsunes energy and spirit. Kitsune are immortal creatures, as their ethereal spirit maintains their form. This only means age will not kill them. They can die in the physical world though most means that would kill a mortal body. There are three ways in which a kitsune may come into the world as well. The first, one that is despised by most, if not all kitsune is to merely appear there. This method is both reckless, and dangerous. Reckless because to maintain a physical body they need to 'feed' off their element, which can destroy the world around them. And as mischievous as they are, most do not wish harm to the world, again this is merely MOST not all. And dangerous because its hard for the kitsune to control how much is fed upon. This can sometimes lead to the soul absorbing more ether then it can handle, ending in a magical explosion of tremendous proportions. Second, the kitsune can possess another being. This method normally leaves the kitsune struggling internally with the host. It leads to slow reaction times, especially when trying to cast. Not to mention it can be exorcised rather easily by most priest(ess) or clerics. However, this also leaves the kitsune free to jump between bodies. The Third is the way most often used. The kitsune's soul will inhabit a body of a pregnant woman and devour the unborn child's soul and take its place. The kitsune soul will rewrite the child's body into its own, and be born into a physical body this way. Unfortunately, it normally takes years for the kitsune to regain its full power this way, and sometimes may lead to memory loss. However, elders are born with their full powers, allowing them to rapid age the body after only a day or two, and never has one suffered memory loss. A death in this form will often shock the kitsune spirit, sending it back to their home to regenerate, and it will be unable to return at all to the physical plane for many, many years. Of course the kitsune may opt to return at anytime of its own will, this will not so traumatically jolt the soul. Weaknesses Each form has their own weaknesses as stated above. Kitsune also are dependent upon their soul. Their ether and soul will regenerate over time, but it too much is spent at once the kitsune will either reverse age.. becoming a lesser tail again, or if all is extinguished, vanish all together. In this sense casting can be dangerous, though most have an insane amount of mana at older ages. And aside from that, the kitsunes soul has a limit too. If too much is absorbed or 'fed' to them.. the soul will rupture and explode, in a violent.. and destructive death. Category:Races